onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Naomi Drunk
| affiliation = Treasure Pirates | occupation = Sniper | residence = | jva = Kiko Mizuhara | Funi eva = Kenneisha Thompson }} Naomi Drunk is a character in the Heart of Gold special. She is a member of the Treasure Pirates. Appearance Naomi is a slim tan-skinned woman with puffy brown hair. She wears a green shirt with the word "NAOMI" on it, pink pants, a white fur coat, and is adorned with jewelry on her body. She wears a black cap and a necklace with the letter "N" on it. Personality Fitting her name, Naomi is always drunk, and hates being sober. She values the life of her captain, Mad Treasure, over gaining treasure, which is the opposite of Treasure's ideology. Naomi has a sadistic side, because she smiled while Nami and Robin were being choked by Mad Treasure. Abilities and Powers Weapons Naomi wields a bow and arrows. Despite her drunkenness, she is a very accurate shooter. However, if she is afraid or panicking, her aim becomes much worse, being unable to even hit a still target. Some of her arrows are equipped with encapsulated Dyna Stones as arrowheads that cause massive destruction, capable of destroying a Marine ship. History Heart of Gold Mad Treasure's crew attacked a platoon of Marine ships in order to capture Myskina Olga, a girl who can guide them to the Pure Gold. Naomi destroyed several ships with Dyna Stone arrows before she and her allies crossed onto the ship containing Olga, and Naomi mowed down several Marines with arrows. As Mad Treasure went down below to get Olga, Olga escaped above deck, but Naomi and her crewmates surrounded her. Olga then managed to escape on her steed Elizabeth, and Naomi aimed an arrow at her, but Treasure stopped her as they needed Olga alive. Mad Treasure's crew later attacked the Straw Hat Pirates, who were harboring Olga. However, the clash resulted in Olga's ring falling into the ocean, causing a fish named Bonbori to emerge and eat the ring, and both Treasure's crew and the Straw Hats went into its mouth. Treasure rammed his ship into the Thousand Sunny, and Luffy bounced the Sunny away from Bonbori's uvula. However, Naomi shot Luffy in the air, preventing him from getting back to his ship, and Treasure's crew fell into Bonbori's throat. They then captured the Straw Hats Nami, Nico Robin, Tony Tony Chopper, and Brook. Treasure's crew later confronted Luffy and chained him up as they recaptured Olga, and they headed to Alchemi inside Bonbori's third stomach. Treasure's crew and their prisoners reached Alchemi and entered a mine containing the Pure Gold and several traps. After the first room was passed, Psycho P reported to Treasure that Luffy was still alive, and Treasure sent him and Naomi to guard the outside. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Sanji, and Myskina Acier then invaded Alchemi, and Naomi shot arrows at them as she confronted Zoro. However, Naomi was unable to hit Zoro with any arrows as Zoro hit her with a flying slash attack. He then sliced into Naomi's cap, knocking her out. Naomi and her crewmates returned to the Shark Emeralda, where they fruitlessly tried to get a defeated Treasure onto the ship. Naomi, Treasure, and Psycho P later sat on the shore of Alchemi, eating meat. Major Battles *Naomi Drunk vs. Roronoa Zoro References Site Navigation ru:Наоми Дранк ca:Naomi Drunk it:Naomi Drunk Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Treasure Pirates Category:Non-Canon Snipers Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Archers